


This Is a Trent Reznor Song [Vid]

by rhoboat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoboat/pseuds/rhoboat
Summary: Or close enough.





	This Is a Trent Reznor Song [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/310161) by T. Jonesy and Killa. 



> Made for VividCon 2017 - Premieres.  
> Warnings: flashing images, quick cuts

**Music:** "This Is a Trent Reznor Song"  
**Artist:** Freddy Scott  
**File Info:** 2:50, zipped MP4 (H.264) and streaming  
**Links:** [Download & Stream](http://swirlythings.net/2017/08/04/this-is-a-trent-reznor-song/) | [DW](http://rhoboat.dreamwidth.org/307716.html) | [Tumblr](http://rhoboat77.tumblr.com/post/163905387531/star-trek-aos-fanvid-this-is-a-trent-reznor)

****


End file.
